fall in love sasukexhinata
by devillaura
Summary: HAS BEEN MOVED TO JUSTASLYTHERINGIRL : what will happen if hinata falls in love with sasuke and gaara! what if neji die! what will sakura and ino say!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

** sasuke & hinata**

**fall in love.**

It was a hot day in the leaf village all the kids went down to the lake to play.

at the lake naruto was messing around in the water splashing it at kakashi, kiba was play with hes dog and shino was looking at bugs lee and neji were fighting tenten was trying to stop them and once again sakura and ino were fight over sasuke.

Sasuke could see from the side of his eye that hinata was laughing at them and sasuke got really angry with sakura and ino and shouted " stop this now let me go " and everyone stoped what there were doing to look at sasuke as everyone was looking at sasuke hinata went off into the forest no one saw her go part from sasuke so he said in a angry voice " im going for a walk " sakura and ino went to follow him " sasuke wait up we will come with you " sasuke turned around and said in a cold hearted way " go away i dont want no one to follow me you got it ! " sakura and ino had a really scared look on there faces.

As sasuke walked into the forest he saw somthing next to the waterfall he went behind a tree hoping who ever it was didnt see him. Sasuke was hoping that she didnt see him but she did "sasuke is that you ? " he didnt know what to do he started feeling somthing he never felt before but he came out behind the tree and said in a cold hearted way " what are you doing out here " hinata blushed and said softly " sorry sasuke i was training" but when sasuke's eyes catched her eyes he too blushed for the very first time ever.

At the lake naruto, kiba, shino, neji were talking about sasuke

kiba shouted out " maybe sasuke is gay " so loud that maybe the world could hear him the rest of the boys just laughed and neji said " maybe because we never see him look at girls " as they kept talking about sasuke maybe being gay hinata and sasuke were talking

" sasuke can i ask you somthing " sasukle said " sure.." hinata went on and asked him " why did you blush when you looked at my face ?" sasuke didnt answer he just blushed again whill he was blushing dark red hinata laughed softly and gave him a smail and said " you dont have to answer if you dont want to sasuke"

" hinata it is not that i dont want to answer it is just i dont know what to answer with im feeling things i have never felt before" and he gave her a really small smile.

The next day:

Sasuke was walking down the street and he saw hinata and before he could turn away hinata called out his name and ran up to him and said " good morning sasuke where are you going today ? " sasuke just gave her hes cold dark mean look it made her feel scared inside sasuke could see that he was starting to scar her so he said " hey hinata do you want to take a walk with me ? " hinata smiled and said in a happy voice " sure" so as there where walking sasuke said " i like you hinata " hinata was thinking he ment that in a friends way so she said " i like you to sasuke " and without thinking sasuke kissed her at first hinata was shocked but then her eyes closed and when they stoped kissing he said " dont tell anyone about this " and he walked away hinata watched him leave she started to think what if sasuke thinks of her more than a friend like when he said " i like you " what he ment to say is "i love you ."oh im so stupid when he kissed me it was like i wanted to hug him and never let him go is it him i love and not naruto.

find out in part two...


	2. Chapter 2

( note: i have made today halloween in the leaf and sand village )

**sasuke ****& ****hinata **

**halloween**

**party**

**chapter two.**

**today is halloween but all hinata could think about was not what she was going to go as but what if she liked sasuke and not naruto because when he kissed her she kissed him back and she wanted to hug him and never let go of him .**

** knock knock " HEY HINATA- CHAN ARE YOU GONNA COME WITH US TO THE PARTY !**

**" y-yes j-just g-give me a second " hinata said when she opend the door to let kiba and shino in **

**" hmm kiba and shino " hinata said when looking at what they was dressed as.**

**" what hinata dont you like ? i think me being dressed as a dog is cool ! " shouted kiba as shino didnt say anything **

**" umm shino i see your dressed as a bug..."hinata turned and said to shino**

**( at the party/ at naruto's house)**

** knock knock**

**"hey hinata-himi ( note: himi means princess and hinata is dressed as a princess ) and bog boy and bug boy" said naruto in a happy way**

**" ****oh gaara be happy hinata is here and your dressed as a kimi ( kimi meaning prince) and she is dressed as a himi you two have to dance " said temari in a happy way**

**" temari im not going to dance with her you dressed me in this stupid stuff anyway gaara said in a cold way**

**hinata has gone to the window to get some fresh air as it was very hot**

**" hello hinata or shall i say hime. " hinata blushed at whoever was saying hime to her to she turnd to see gaara standing there**

**"g-g-gaara ?? is s-somthing w-wrong?"**

**"no" was all he said **

**as sasuke walked in hinata looked at him and blushed remembering what had happend the day before.**

**as he was walking over to her with a smirk gaara got angry and left thinking somthing was going on with them two**

**" HEY GAARA WAIT COME BACK HERE! " temari shouted**

**as gaara left the party sasuke went up to hinata with a big smirk on his face **

**" hello hinata- hime nice to see you here." sasuke said in a werid way that made hinata blush a diffrent dark shade of red " aww now now hinata after what happen yestorday i wouldnt think of you to still be shy " he bends down and whispers in her ear " or do you want me to kiss you again? " feeling his breath on her ear made her blush but even more to what he whisperd in her ear.**

**as the night went on people started to get drunk ( and yes there was beer at the party) **

**sasuke must have had a little too much to drink as he couldnt walk any longer hinata being the smart one didnt have anything to drink but seeing her cousin neji drink made her laugh **

**part 3 you will find out what will happen next ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**sasuke ****& **** hinata**

**kiss or diss??**

**chapter 3.**

**as the night went on everyone got drink and neji and hinata had to help neji go home because he was also drunk.**

**" neji are you ok? " hinata said in a worried voice**

**" ye ye ye im fine im fine im fine hinat you know your really pretty give me a kiss" neji said in a runk way.**

**" n-neji you need to go to bed your too drunk to stay up." hinata said **

**as hinata helped neji into bed she went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink for herself **

**but she could feel someone watching her so she went out side to see...**

**" hello hinata." said a dark cold voice**

**hinata turned to see who it was but only seeing the one person she didnt want to see **

**" sasuke..."**

**" hinata please kiss me." he said before passing out**

**" SASUKE!" hinata shouted trying to pick him up and take him inside she layed him on her bed **

**she went a slept in the other room next to her room.**

** next day **

**hinata wakes up and goes to her room to see if sasuke was ok.**

**" hinata what happen why am i here and why does my head hurt me so much? " sasuke said laying in her bed.**

**" s-sasuke y-you g-got d-drunk a-and p-passed o-out s-so i l-let y-you s-stay h-here" hinata said blushing**

**" thank you hinata " sasuke said standing up**

**" let me repay you with a kiss can i ??" sasuke said with a big smirk on his face.**

**find out in chaper 3... if hinata will or not kiss sasuke **


End file.
